A spark gap of the type specified at the outset is described, for example, in DE 2 259 382. This is an X-ray radiation source which uses a spark gap for generating X-ray radiation. This spark gap consists of an anode and a cathode, wherein the anode is used as target for generating the X-ray radiation. The X-ray radiation is produced when an arc is struck in the spark gap, which arc excites the target causing it to emit X-ray radiation.
For the application of X-ray radiation, it is desirable if the spark gap has a striking point which is as defined as possible. An aspect relates to specifying a spark gap with which a striking point which is as defined as possible can be implemented.